


Dragons

by Larrklopp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also a chimera, But not good over-protective, Castiel is a good lil bro, Crowley Being an Asshole, Dragon!Castiel, Dragon!Gabriel, Dragon!Lucifer, Ending is very cute, Gabriel is a good big bro, He is trying to help but kinda makes things worse, He's not a villain tho, I love him, I wrote this instead of doing homework so if I fail anatomy I'm blaming this, I'd apologize but you're the one reading it, Lucifer is over-protective, M/M, Michael is a good big bro, Michael is awesome, Mild description of torture, Seriously he's pretty horrible, The dragons are very cool, The dragons are very shiny and that's what I live for, There's a herd of unicorns, This story is very long, Wings are very important, dragon!Michael, human!Sam, human!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrklopp/pseuds/Larrklopp
Summary: Sam hears a dragon roaring and decides to investigate it. The question is, how much will his life change because of this decision?





	Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story where all the angels are dragons and the hunters hunt animals not supernatural creatures. Thanks for reading, and see you on the other side!

I was hunting for deer in the forest when I first heard the dragon roar. The deer herd that I was silently stalking all looked up and I immediately froze. I didn’t want to lose dinner, so I tried to breathe slow and deep so they wouldn’t hear me. I thought that everything had calmed down, but there was another roar which caused all of the deer to go bounding away. I sighed, then made up my mind to see what happened. The roar had sounded like a dragon which brought back memories. The last dragon I had encountered had killed my mom when I was six months old, and my dad twenty years later. My dad had become obsessed with finding and killing that dragon to avenge my mom, so my older brother Dean pretty much raised me. The last breath my dad took, he used to stab that dragon in the heart. They died at the same time. Since then there had been no other traces of dragons in my life, so hearing one right now was really weird. I jogged over to the tree line so that I could find a vantage point to see what was going on. The dragon had been angrily roaring for a few minutes by this point, but now I could hear people yelling mixed in. After a couple minutes of jogging I made it up a little hill in the forest where I stood looking at the chaos happening just a couple hundred feet away from me. 

Below me I could see two dragons and a whole lot of people. I wanted to see better so I started to move forward. I made sure to be stealthy as I went, while still watching because the dragons were really interesting. The first dragon was standing guard over the second, which was laying on the ground. I couldn't tell if it was dead or unconscious, but I could tell the first one wasn't going to move. It was a bright gold with six wings and was blinding to look at while it was twisting around shooting a ray of bright light at the people surrounding it. It was bigger than the one underneath it, which was a deep blue with only two wings which were tucked at weird angles along its spine. 

Suddenly the blue one started moving, accidentally tripping the gold, which spread its wings for balance, giving the humans the chance to engage them with the upper hand. The gold dragon eventually was grounded, with chains wrapped around its wings so that it couldn't move. After that was done, it was short work for the humans to chain down the rest of the dragon so that the most it could move was a few turns of its head. The blue one was lying a few feet away, but it looked like the humans had knocked it out again. 

The humans then clustered around the blue one, parting way for a man who seemed to be the leader. He was holding something shiny, which I assumed was a sword. It’d have to be a dragon-killing sword. Looking at the other humans, I saw that they were all carrying dragon blades. The leader was also holding what looked like a whip behind his back. The gold dragon let out a sound that sounded like a human sob, then started to shift. He turned into a humanoid figure that had one set of wings and a tail. His skin was still covered in his golden scales which gleamed with every movement that he made. I was already pretty close, but I crept forward a little more to hear what they were saying.

“...anything I ask?” This was the leader of the group talking to the winged man.  
“I'll do anything you want as long as you don't hurt him. Please…” The winged man said with his head lowered. Since he wasn't looking up he never saw the whip that landed on both wings with a hard smack. The man jumped but kept his head lowered. 

“Alright, your first task is to get your friend to shrink down too. We'll chain him up so that you can always see him while you work...it’ll help to keep you in line!” The man finished his proclamation with a growl and another smack of the whip. With a whimper, the golden man shook his wings then crawled over to the blue’s face. 

Touching the blue’s snout the man started talking to him softly trying to get him to wake up. Suddenly, with a snort, the blue shook its head and opened its eyes which were just as unworldly as its scales. Looking around, it saw all the people that were surrounding it and started trying to get up.

“Nonono, Cassie lay back down! Please!” The man lifted up into the air with a single beat of his wings so that he was eye level with the blue which had froze when it heard the voice. “I know this looks bad, but don’t worry I’ll get us out of here. Just give me time. Besides, you can’t fly with those wings so don’t even give me that glare. I need you to turn into your other form.”

The dragon snorted and looked offended while simultaneously squinting in disbelief at its companion. “I know, but if we do what they say, then you can heal up and we’ll bust out of here. Don’t worry, bro, I got this.” The man still looked worried, but the dragon just snorted again, rolled its shoulders, gave a big sigh, and started shrinking before my wide-eyed gaze. 

The man alighted on the ground in front of the rapidly shrinking dragon. Seeing the man standing up finally showed me how tall he was, which turned out to not be that much. The wings added several feet however. The golden man dropped to his knees in front of the blue one who had just finished shrinking. The gold wings lay flat against the man’s back while the other’s blue were twisted on the ground.

“Gabriel, what did you promise them? You know we can’t trust them, even if we left the others, we must follow this rule!” The blue was getting agitated while the newly named Gabriel tried to reassure him.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. I’m just gonna follow their orders for a little bit. At least until you’re healed up.” With this, Gabriel stood up, squared his shoulders and started to walk over to the leader. He had only walked a little bit however before he was joined by the other. Their scales were so bright in the sunlight it was pretty breathtaking, even if I did have a bad feeling for what would happen next.

“Brother what did they promise you to make you agree to this? You never follow anyone’s orders!” The blue had grabbed onto Gabriel’s arm, stopping him from moving forward anymore. 

Gabriel looked at him sadly before replying, “You, Castiel. I swore to do anything for them as long as they didn’t hurt you. I refuse to leave you behind and you can’t fly, so I will do everything in my power to fix that. Please, just let them chain you up or whatever they need to do so they’ll feel powerful and you can heal. I can’t lose you, brother, and I will do anything I need to so you’ll be safe.” After holding Castiel’s eyes for a couple more seconds Gabriel turned and faced the leader of the group. “W-What do you want me to do?” He asked quietly. 

“Well first you’re going to chain up your...brother was it? Yeah, you’re going to chain him up and then we’ll find some use for you. Go on, beast!” the leader said with a sneer before turning to a group of the humans who were carrying the chains. “You can grow if you want to, but if you try anything your brother is dead. Got it?” the leader asked dangerously, turning again to face the dragons. 

“Y-Yes, crystal clear.” Gabriel turned to move closer to the chains when suddenly the leader’s fist slammed into his face. Staggering a little, Gabriel’s tail thumped into the ground where it tried to stop him from falling. His wings both flapped a couple times until he regained his balance. A couple of feet away Castiel tried to step forward, but was stopped by one of the guards who held a dragon blade up to his chest. “I-I’m ok, Cassie, don’t worry about me.” Gabriel got out staring at the ground. He flinched when the leader came up to him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to stare into the leader’s dark eyes that held no hint of mercy. 

“You will call me Master Crowley, do you understand me?” Crowley then released Gabriel’s face but still clenched his hand into a fist.

“Y-Yes, Master Crowley.” Gabriel mumbled facing the ground. His wings and tail were both held at the ready position, waiting for any sign that Crowley was going to hit him again.

“Good, isn’t that better? Now put those chains on your brother.” Crowley snarled before turning and walking away. 

With a shudder, Gabriel turned back to take the chains from the men. When he touched the first one, however, he snatched his hand back with a yelp. The men had been waiting for this, and all erupted into laughter. After seeing this, I decided that I had seen enough to have reasonable cause for when my brother asked why on Earth I was helping two random dragons. Slowly, I moved towards the figure holding the sword to Castiel’s chest. I could tell that I wouldn’t make it all the way so I turned and edged my way into the crowd. I blended pretty well with them. I slowly made my way over to the man with the sword. Upon reaching the other human, I quickly decided on a plan. Leaning over to whisper, I asked Castiel if he could still fight. Looking at me curiously Castiel’s tail started to uncurl itself from where it had been looped around his leg. His wings also twitched, but they still weren’t strong enough to rise. With a curt nod, Castiel nodded his agreement, then turned to watch in helpless anger how Gabriel kept trying to hold the chains even though everyone could see his skin turn red and blister like a very bad sunburn. I waited until everyone was completely focused on Gabriel struggling before them, then, with an about face, I turned and gave one of my most powerful uppercuts, knocking the guy backwards, where I followed with a right hook. The people surrounding me all started to fight against me, but Castiel used his body to block a lot of the hits.

“Run Castiel, head through the forest until you see a cabin. My brother should be in there, tell him Sam sent you. I’ll follow after you guys, gogogo!!” Castiel didn’t even wait for me to finish speaking before he had already started changing. His hands and feet turned into claws while he grew a little bit bigger. I watched in awe as Castiel roared and launched himself at the nearest human.

“How dare you attack my brother! I will rip you all to shreds!” Castiel was slashing left and right while his tail weaved around, hitting people behind him while keeping himself balanced. Even though I fought as hard and dirty as possible, they eventually got the jump on me and chained me up to the tree with the chains they were going to use on Castiel.

“Sonofabitch, Dean’s gonna kill me.” Well, it seemed like I was out of the fight, so I worked on trying to get out of the chains while watching the dragons fight. When Gabriel saw his brother fighting, he transformed so that he looked just like Castiel except his wings opened wide and then jumped up high in the air to dive bomb the humans. It was breathtaking. When he got to me however he paused looking at the chains confusedly.

“Uh, I’m Sam, nice to meet you, now you need to get Castiel away from here! You guys are in trouble and the only way is to get you both out of here so you can heal. My brother has a cabin in the woods, tell him Sam sent you and you’ll be fine. Go now!” I was pleading with him by the end but Gabriel wouldn’t be swayed. His eyes also flashed a deeper gold when he had looked at me the first time, but I wasn’t really paying attention to his eyes.

“I don’t know you, but the fact that you helped two random dragons is good enough for me. I’m not leaving you, besides why can’t you come with us? What’s the problem?” Gabriel asked firmly.

“Because I’m human! I can’t fly, I can’t run as fast as a dragon, and since I’m human I don’t have anything special to help me get away. Now you guys have to go before Crowley gets here- I tried so hard to get you out, please don’t make my efforts worthless.” I said, glancing around and seeing how many people had joined to try and take the dragon's back. Castiel was still fighting hard, but he was getting slower and his injured wings weren’t helping. Gabriel looked conflicted for a moment before coming to a decision in his mind. 

“Alright, we’ll go, but,” Gabriel got really close “We’ll be back. As soon as we’re healed, we’ll let the whole world know why dragons are the most feared.” Darting forward, he left a kiss on my forehead then slowly backed away. Holding eye contact he whispered, “Promise,” then whipped around while simultaneously jumping into the air so that he hovered above everyone. “Alright, Cassie, let’s blow this joint!” With twin roars both dragons started to fight their way towards the trees. Gabriel shifted until he was about the size of a horse and when they had both fought their way out, Castiel jumped up on his back. Gabriel then lifted into the air where he shot another beam of light down at the people as he turned and flew along the way that I had said. I watched until they disappeared into the sun which really only took about twenty seconds. 

I really hoped that they would find my brother, and that Dean wouldn’t kill them on sight. Now however, I had more important things to worry about such as how Crowley was stalking towards me with a very dangerous expression on his face. 

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done? Those dragons were supposed to last me two years! I could’ve made so much money off of them, I would’ve been rich!” At the end of this last statement, Crowley hit me in the stomach causing me to wheeze for air. He waited until I straightened up before hitting me square in the nose which made my eyes water like crazy. I guess he decided he was done then, because he called over two of his big soldiers. He told one to keep me propped up and the other to not stop until I was unconscious, so I resigned myself to a long night. I would never beg, for two reasons: one, I was a Winchester and Winchesters don’t beg, and, two, when dad was hunting the dragon that killed mom, he taught us how to withstand pain. Dragons can cause a lot of damage, and the more you can withstand the better off you are. So, I knew this was going to suck, but it probably wouldn’t kill me. 

“Alright, boys, have fun with your new playmate!” Crowley gave one more satisfied smirk before going off to yell at some of the other humans in the group. The guy in charge of beating me to unconsciousness sent a smile towards me, a wicked smile from a crocodile that was right about to eat you. Watching him warily, I was caught by total surprise when the other one swung a right hook at my jaw. Guess they were gonna take turns. What a great surprise! 

I lost track of time pretty quickly. When the dragons had escaped, that had been around the middle of the day, and I remember seeing the sunset, but I couldn’t wake up long enough to realize what time it was. I woke up a couple times that night, but no one seemed to notice, and, besides, I was in too much pain to really care. At least one of my ribs was broken, my face felt like it had been run over repeatedly by a car, I couldn’t see out of my right eye, and my legs had given up on holding me so I was slumped awkwardly over the chains which only made my chest feel worse. Well, at least they didn’t kill me. Yet. 

The next thing I knew, it was morning and the whole camp was starting to wake up. Hopefully, they forgot about me and I can work on getting out of these chains. Oh, wait, here comes Crowley. Well shoot, I thought.

“Hello, how are you feeling today? Good? That’s great. I’ve already got another task for you, so make sure to be looking forward to that. Now, have you learned your lesson about letting my property escape?” He was looking at me triumphantly, already thinking that I had given up. 

I was glad to properly destroy this notion by spitting in his face and telling him to go to hell. He reacted with a swift backhand that made me spit blood, and possibly have broken my cheekbone. He then marched away with orders to my torturers to not let me have any food, and to get me ready for the day's work. 

I tried to glare at them, but I was in so much pain that I knew I just looked pathetic. They grinned smugly down at me, then started releasing the chains holding me to the tree. I wanted to get up and try to run as soon as I had the opportunity, but once the chains were gone I slumped over onto the ground. I knew my guards would hurt me more if I didn’t get up, so I used the tree to force myself up to a standing position. They pulled out their blades and forced me to start walking forward. Now, I say walking, but it was more of a stagger, the points of their swords boring into my back.

Eventually, I reached the center of the clearing where my guards started talking to more of the soldiers. I just kept my head down while trying to listen to their conversations for helpful information. They weren’t talking about anything important, so I focused on what else was in the middle of the clearing. 

What I saw made me gasp and wonder just how far these sick people would go. Standing in a corral just tall enough that they couldn’t jump over was a herd of unicorns. Three males, five females, and four colts. The colts were in the middle with the females standing in a circle pressed against them so that they were blocking any path to their babies. The males were pacing around them, shaking their heads and snorting at the wood of the corral. The adult unicorns were pure white with golden horns and hooves, and a shimmering diamond-like tail and mane. The colts weren’t as white as the adults, but were slowly getting there. Their hooves were a shiny copper, and their horns were either not there or were only a couple of inches tall. Since unicorns were so rare, no one touched them. It also helped that they traveled in such small herds, so it was easier for them to defend themselves and keep out of the reach of poachers. They possessed the ability to look into people’s hearts, which helped them to figure out if a person could be trusted.

“Alright, this is what you’re going to do. You’re going into that corral and taking one of the colts away from the moms. We’ll then lasso it, and use it to control the adults. Got that?” Crowley was all business now and wasn’t really giving me a choice. Naturally, I rebelled against that plan with every fiber of my being, but they forced me to walk into the corral at sword point. As soon as the gate was shut behind me, one of the males trotted over to see if I was dangerous. I held my hands out and slowly backed into the wood behind me. He moved with me, and once I couldn’t move, he got into my face. Squeezing my eyes shut, I waited for him to decide that I was evil and decide to kill me. However, after a dismissive snort of air into my face, he just backed up and continued pacing around the others. Crowley shouted that if I didn’t bring one of the babies, then they were going to use a bow and arrow to shoot one, and I really didn’t want to see the death of a unicorn. Moving slowly towards the females I froze whenever one of the males would pass by me, but they only looked at me before moving on. I carefully walked over to the group of females and colts. I stopped in front of one of the girls giving her the chance to examine me. She looked at me longer than the males, but eventually shuffled over so that I could be with the colts. Once I had stepped into the ring, she went back to her spot so that I couldn’t leave. It seemed like I had been accepted into the herd, and I knew then and there that I couldn’t give one of the colts to the soldiers. I had no idea what to do, because I couldn’t give up one of the colts, but I couldn’t handle seeing one of these magnificent creatures dying.

Suddenly, in the opposite direction of where Gabriel and Castiel had flown yesterday, I heard a roar that was unmistakably a dragon’s. Looking over, I could see a dragon flying towards the clearing. It had a white body with six wings that faded to black at the tips. As it got closer, I could see that it was bigger than Gabriel, making it the biggest dragon I had ever seen. 

The unicorns all moved closer to themselves, effectively keeping me trapped with them. The dragon landed with another roar, and shot a blistering wave of what I can only describe as hellfire at the soldiers surrounding the corral. I had no idea how the unicorns weren’t affected, but I could feel the heat even from where I was. The dragon then destroyed one whole wall with one swipe of its tail, freeing the unicorns. I watched as they started to run away, but they stopped as one of the colts turned and ran back to me. It was one of the only ones that had an inch or so of horn, but it still blessed me. It stood on its hind legs and pointed its head at my chest, causing my chest to feel like it had been branded for a second. Right after the blinding pain, my whole body felt like it had been dipped into a refreshing pool, which helped me realize just how hot that hellfire was. I stood there in shock at the little colt, which after tilting its head at me to make sure I was OK, then turned and ran to join it’s herd which headed towards the forest. The dragon had watched all this too, which is why it didn’t see the soldier creep up with a dragon blade until it was almost too late. It then whipped its head around, causing the man to go flying. After one glance around itself to make sure it was clear, the dragon walked the couple of steps until it was standing in front of me. Shrinking down until it was human-shaped, just with a layer of scales and the two wings and tail, he sized me up from ice-blue eyes. I guess he liked what he saw, cause he then got right into my face causing me to stumble a few steps back. 

“You smell like my brothers. Why?” This was said without him losing eye contact and it kind of freaked me out. His wings were raised up, making him seem a lot bigger than he was and he also had his tail thrashing about making me feel a little scared about my safety.

“Are you talking about Gabriel and Castiel? Because I helped them escape from these humans.” I didn’t know if he wanted to know any more, but my body was slowly coming off of the adrenaline, and my full body injuries were making themselves known even through the unicorn’s blessing.

“You’ve seen both of them? Good, but I don’t know why they needed help from a human to escape.” He sneered at me, before realizing exactly what I had said. “Wait, you mean these things hurt my brothers?” He had started growling, but calmed himself down enough to finish talking with me. “My name is Lucifer, and I need to find my brothers. Where did they fly off too?” He asked me condescendingly, but before I could answer we heard two more dragon roars coming from the direction that Castiel and Gabriel had flown last night. They were flying full speed, and seeing the light shine off of their scales and wings was breathtaking. It was actually pretty comforting to see them uninjured, I hadn’t realized how badly they had been attacked. As soon as Lucifer saw them, he changed back into his dragon form and jumped up into the sky to wait for his brothers. Gabriel flew up to him, but Castiel flew down to me. Once he had landed he was already shifting, making sure not to get too close to me until after he had finished.

“Quick Sam, we have to hurry, Gabriel is distracting Lucifer for as long as possible, but we don’t have much time. You’ll have to ride on my back, but I’ll probably have to help fight so find a place that you can hold on too. Got it?” I could see him about to shift back, but I quickly rushed forward and put my hand on his arm which was starting to get a little bigger. 

“I don’t understand. Lucifer said that he was here to help you, he saved the unicorns! Why would you have to kill him?” I was honestly confused, Lucifer had seemed so sincere. A roar interrupted us, and I looked up to see Lucifer shoot a blast of hellfire at Gabriel which Gabriel barely dodged with his wings. 

“Damnit, there’s no more time. Get on, Sam. I will attempt to keep you safe.” Without another word, Castiel shifted until he was full size again. Lifting a leg for me, he kept glancing at me then worriedly at the sky where Gabriel and Lucifer had engaged in a full-on dragon battle. Touching Castiel’s scales felt like touching a diamond, and I found new respect for dragon claws and their ability to cut through the scales. I was distracted from my appreciation by Castiel who had turned his head to snort at me to go faster. I quickly scrambled up his leg, and crawled along his back until I found a dip right before where his wings started. There was even a horn in front of me that I could hold on to. As long as I didn’t slip, I could hold on fine. 

I was barely ready when Castiel ran forward a few steps and rose into the sky. The air was freezing because of how fast he was going, but somehow his scales were just the right temperature to keep me from getting too cold. Gabriel and Lucifer were still circling each other, but only Lucifer was firing his breath weapon. Castiel decided he was close enough and started to hover in the air. Gabriel noticed and dove so that he was between Lucifer and Castiel. Then the dragons just looked at each other. Castiel was slowly flying backwards, but it was noticeable only to me, as I could feel his muscles shifting under the scales. Gabriel and Lucifer just kept staring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. 

Suddenly Lucifer rose higher into the air with a giant flap of all six wings and started trying to fly towards Castiel. Gabriel immediately flew up to meet him, where he then had to do a barrel roll to dodge Lucifer’s hellfire. Without missing a beat, Gabriel, in the middle of his roll, shot a beam of the light I had seen earlier. Now that I was closer, I could see that it was like Gabriel had shot a beam of pure sunlight at Lucifer. It hit him directly in the side causing him to start losing altitude. However, it only took a couple seconds before Lucifer was rising again, this time looking positively murderous. 

Narrowing his eyes at Gabriel, he used two of his wings to keep him rising up while the other four angled themselves so that he shot towards Gabriel very quickly. Gabriel turned like a fish in midair, and darted around him all while shooting bursts of sunlight at Lucifer. Lucifer might’ve been bigger than Gabriel, but Gabriel was definitely more agile. Watching him dart around was breathtaking, but Lucifer seemed to get more and more frustrated as time went by. They had been able to land a couple hits on each other, but both froze in midair when another dragon roar interrupted them. Going from seeing only one dragon growing up to now what would be my fourth today was a major shock to me. 

The new dragon flying towards us was approximately the same size as Lucifer, but where Lucifer’s wings slowly turned into pitch black, the new one’s somehow transcended to a brighter white. It was the shiniest thing I had ever seen and almost blinded me when I looked at it. Gabriel seemed to snap out of his shock first, and he reacted by twisting away from Lucifer and stopping in front of us protecting us from the other two. Lucifer snorted at Gabriel, then flew up so that he was facing the new dragon. The white stopped in front of him, and they faced each other just staring into each other’s eyes. Gabriel started flying backwards forcing Castiel to go with him, but their movements weren’t subtle enough as the two bigger dragons swung their heads to look at us. Lucifer got ready to shoot his hellfire, but at the last second the white body slammed into him causing both to start losing altitude and claw at each other’s scales. Gabriel didn’t waste this opportunity--- he turned and pushed Castiel towards the cabin, towards Dean. Castiel went along willingly, and soon both dragons were flying at breakneck speeds towards where I knew Dean was. Castiel was flying at full speed, but Gabriel kept flipping on his back so that he could check on the dueling dragons behind us. All I could do was hold on for dear life and listen to the roars getting fainter and fainter the farther we went. 

All of the sudden, Castiel dove for the trees closely followed by Gabriel. About ten seconds later we were safely on the ground in a little clearing surrounded by trees. As soon as we landed, Castiel sank to the earth where I was able to slide off. Once I was safely off of his back, he shifted into his more humanoid form. He stayed on his hands and knees with his wings splayed out on the ground next to him while his tail lay loosely behind him. It was obvious that he was exhausted and I felt really bad when I realized that I had driven this beautiful creature to the point of collapse. Looking over, I could see that Gabriel had also shifted, but he looked even worse than Castiel. He was standing, but his scales on his right side were blackened from what looked to be Lucifer’s fire. He limped over to Castiel, which showed that his tail had also been injured.

“Heya Cassie, how ya doin’?” Gabriel asked with a painful smirk. 

“I-I’m doin---” All of a sudden my body decided to give up on me and I hit the ground with a grunt. 

Both dragons whipped around, wings raised aggressively before realizing it was just me. They quickly hurried over, pain and exhaustion disappearing as they realized just how injured I was. Kneeling on either side of me, they started to get really blurry and out of focus.

“G’briel?”

I could see his mouth moving, but by that time I was just in so much pain that I couldn’t hear anything. They looked rather scared, but I was too tired to be sure. I knew that they would protect me, so I didn’t feel that bad about drifting into the calm of unconsciousness. 

I woke up surrounded by golden wings that glowed in the sunlight shining in between the trees. I didn’t remember falling asleep, but I definitely recognized those wings. Now that I could focus a little more, I could hear Gabriel talking, but had no idea what language he was using. I decided to appear more awake so that I could maybe figure where exactly I was. Shifting a little, I tried to lift my head, but Gabriel’s hand came over from where it had been tucked by my side. He softly pushed me back down. He then said something else in that weird language while slowly lowering his wings so that I could see what was around me without having to get up. 

I was in a clearing, resting in Gabriel’s lap. He had made himself a little bit bigger so that I could have most of my body in his lap, but it was comfortable so I wasn’t going to say anything about moving. Castiel was resting on his stomach with his wings spread out to catch the sunlight. He was looking better, but he still looked pretty exhausted. Once I remembered why he was exhausted I bolted upright, realizing that I was laying on Gabriel’s injuries. Unfortunately, I stood up way too fast and swayed as the blood rushed through my head. Suddenly, Gabriel was standing too, and went to drag me forward so that I could rest my head against his chest. 

“What was that bucko? You’ve been through a lot, you need to relax.”

“Yeah, but you’re injured! I can’t be hurting you!” I was very seriously worried, so when he started laughing I was understandably confused. 

“You’ve been out for a day and a half, Sam. Since I’m stronger than Cassie, I heal faster too. You don’t have to worry about me!” 

When I raised my head to look him in the eyes he just chuckled softly, eyes bright, before ducking down and laying a kiss on my forehead. 

“Alright, since you’re up I’m gonna shift all the way into my humanoid form. It’s a little more comfortable.” 

With that, he shrunk, his tail growing a bit thinner and his wings a bit smaller. Shaking his wings out, he sighed once before looking at me critically. “I smell blood, and it’s not dragon so all your movement must’ve shaken something. Take the shirt off.”

I gaped at him open-mouthed before realizing begrudgingly that, yeah, he was right. I tried to lift the shirt over my head but a wave of pain ran through my left shoulder and caused me to gasp before I had time to rationalize that I should try to seem fine in front of the dragons. They had been through so much, I could at least pretend to be fine to curb their anxiety. 

Before I could try to lift my arms again, I was stopped this time by Castiel. His wing softly bat Gabriel away when he tried to come by my side. A soft growl rumbled out of the stronger dragon. Castiel didn’t even bat an eye before saying something in that alien language. Gabriel thought about what he said for a few seconds before grunting and jumping in the air where he shifted closer to his dragon form, wheeling above us once before flying off.

“What’d you say? What language is that?” I was genuinely curious and knew the longer I talked the less the dragons would focus on me. Castiel shook his head at me but answered my questions anyway. 

“It’s called Enochian and I told him that if he kept being overprotective of his mate then he would never be able to find your brother. I also told him to suck it up and tell you that he claimed you, but he’s never been the type to start hard conversations. So now you can help him. Hold your arms out to the side.” Confused by the request, I did so slowly, wincing at the pain and thinking about what Castiel said. Before I could say anything though, he held my shirt forward and lengthened one of his fingers into a talon. Before I could blink he had the shirt completely cut up and on the ground. “Oh, Sam, I’m so so sorry. This wouldn’t have happened to you if I hadn’t been so stupid! I knew that there were humans in that valley, but I couldn’t fly anymore and we had to stop. Dammit, I’m so sorry.” He had turned around in the middle of his passionate speech, bringing his wings up to cover himself while his shoulders shook with- were those sobs? No dragon should cry over me, so I hurried over and slowly touched his wing just in case he flinched. He didn’t, but he also didn’t show his face for a couple more seconds before finally taking a deep breath and moving his wings out of the way so that he could see me. I knew that my chest hurt and was probably bleeding but I didn’t even hesitate before pulling him into a hug. We both clung to each other before a growl interrupted us. Breaking apart, we saw that a chimera had wandered into the clearing. Upon spotting us, it had tensed so that all three heads were focused on us and it was ready to pounce. 

“Not my friend. Not ever.” Cas vowed before shifting into his dragon form. It was a little bit smaller then him, but that didn’t seem to faze it. It just hissed and growled even more, before finally starting with it’s attack. It darted forward while trying to bite Castiel with it’s snake and lion head and breathing fire with it’s goat. Castiel answered back with a roar and a claw slash that scored a gash against the snake head. The lion roared in pain before crouching back a little to assess its situation while Castiel kept himself in front of me. His scales were a little sooty from the goat’s fire, but he looked otherwise okay. The chimera had pulled itself together and was about to jump, Castiel was ready too, when all of a sudden the white and black dragon hurtled from the sky to land right in front of the chimera. Rising up on his hind legs, Lucifer beat the air with his wings and roaring as loud as he could causing the chimera to panic and start sprinting away. Lucifer then turned around and shrunk down into his humanoid form. 

“It’s okay Castiel I’m not here to fight, you can trust me!” Lucifer looked really innocent with his wings swaying behind him, helping him to look really relaxed. Castiel just grumbled before accepting his fate. He shrunk down too, but made sure that he spread his wings aggressively.

“Why are you here Lucifer? You said we could leave peacefully, then attacked us as soon as we tried to leave! You then attacked us again, when we were trying to rescue one of our friends. So I ask again, why are you here?” Castiel all but growled at the other dragon, but his words didn’t seem to phase Lucifer.

“What do you mean friend? This is just some random hum- Wait.” Lucifer had smelt the air while he had talked, and whatever he had found surprised him enough to take a longer sniff. Before poking out what looked to be a forked tongue, which inexplicably helped him to confirm what he smelled. “Gabriel mated him?!? I knew you both were going to try living with them, but really? It hasn’t even been a week. Wait, there’s something different about your scent too, did you mate a human too?!?” Lucifer looked increasingly horrified and disgusted as the conversation increased, his expression only got worse when Castiel answered him. 

“Yes I did, and I will stand by my mate and my brother’s for the rest of my life. Nothing you say or do will make me leave either of them.” Castiel had pushed me behind him with his wing trying to make sure that I was out of the danger zone of the furious dragon, but Lucifer had different ideas. He roared and was about to pounce when suddenly Gabriel rocketed from the trees and bowled into the other dragon. They were both clawing and roaring at each other, but anyone could see that Lucifer was stronger. Neither Castiel or I knew how to help them, so we made sure to stay on the other side of the clearing, away from the dueling dragons. 

“I thought I delayed Lucifer for longer, looks like I’ll have to try harder. I do hope he doesn’t hurt Gabriel though.” This voice was right behind me, and with a gasp I whirled around. Castiel was right with me, though his wings were half raised like he couldn’t decide whether to be aggressive or submissive. The dragon that had just spoke looked a lot like Lucifer did, blond hair and blue eyes, but his seemed nicer somehow. Since his wings and tail were all white I made the assumption that he was the all white dragon that had originally fought Lucifer. 

“M-Michael, I don’t understand. You forbade us from leaving?” Castiel’s wings had slowly lowered making him look even more confused. Michael let out a big sigh, before catching Castiel's gaze. 

“I promise I’ll help explain everything, just let me calm our brother’s down. We will talk this out, I promise. It’ll all be okay fledgling.” Michael then strode into the clearing a little more before seamlessly shifting into his dragon form between steps. He then shot himself into Lucifer’s side, knocking him off balance while simultaneously slamming his tail into Gabriel’s side to get him away from the two bigger dragons. Gabriel took this opportunity to back away and come over to where Castiel and I were. He shifted to his humanoid form and immediately asked if we were both alright. After assuring him we were both fine, he sighed in relief. Twin roars interrupted us, and we looked over to see Michael and Lucifer still fighting. Michael batted Lucifer on the head while using his wing to hit Lucifer on the side, which knocked Lucifer back a step, but that was apparently all Michael needed. He then sprung up into the air and landed on Lucifer. They looked to be evenly matched in weight (Michael a little bit wider in the shoulders, but Lucifer a bit longer) but Lucifer wasn’t expecting the body slam and promptly collapsed under Michael. Michael wouldn’t let him up, just kept snorting at him, until eventually Lucifer stopped fighting and started shifting. Michael started shifting too, but stayed a little bit bigger than Lucifer. They slowly walked over to where we were looking like they were arguing the whole way. Castiel stepped to one side of me, while Gabriel was on the other, both trying their best to protect me. All of the dragons were injured in one way or another, but all of them still looked ready to fight the others.

“Alright, we’re going to have a quick family meeting. I’m going to start with an apology to both Castiel and Gabriel. However, first I need to heal Gabriel’s mate, if that’s okay with you?” He asked politely. I nodded dumbstruck, before flinching backwards when he raised a talon to my chest. “Ah, sorry, I forgot you weren’t dragon for a second.” He then shrunk his talon to a more normal looking human hand. He then softly touched my chest before backing up a few steps. 

“There we go, now you won’t have to worry about those.” I looked down, shocked to discover that the majority of my injuries were gone. I still felt a little bruised, but that wasn’t anything I couldn’t deal with. “I’d heal you more, but I’ve never been good at healing, and my grace is pretty much gone due to that one.” He motioned over his shoulder at Lucifer who narrowed his eyes and growled softly. 

“Hush now, I need to apologize to our younger brothers.” I felt Gabriel and Castiel stiffen, evidently Michael wasn’t the type to apologize easily. “I’m sorry for making it seem like you had to leave the nest to be yourselves, I thought you two were trying to make life harder for the humans, and wanted you both to just leave them alone. However, I see that I was mistaken and plan on paying a visit to that certain group of humans for torturing my little brothers. I would also like to offer my congratulations to both of you for finding your mates, I know that it is very early but know that they are always welcome in our nest.”

“But they’re human!” Lucifer still looked angry about that, but was very quickly shot down by Michael.

“Yes they are human, they are also our little brother’s mates, and you will treat them with the respect they deserve.” Michael and Lucifer had a glaring contest over this but Lucifer just sighed and looked away. “Now Lucifer, you have a apology to make to our brother’s and one of their mates now don’t you?”

“No, I don’t, I acted in the proper way and should kill that abomination where it stands!” I didn’t even see Gabriel move, but Lucifer hadn’t even finished speaking before he was on his back with Gabriel’s talons pressing into his throat.

“That is my mate you are talking to, and I will kill you.” This was delivered in a very scary, very undertone voice that helped to remind me just what these beings were capable of. Michael just shook his head before reaching over and bodily lifting Gabriel off of Lucifer.

“I swear ever since you guys left, all that one’s,” Michael motioned to the dragon still laying on the ground stunned, “been jabbering on about was how he had to go find his brothers and ‘save them from the scary world out there’, and now he won’t stop fighting you!” Michael shook his head exasperatedly before walking over to me and Castiel to place Gabriel next to us. 

He then stood in front of Castiel for a few seconds before reaching forward to firmly hug the younger dragon. Castiel stood frozen for a second before relaxing and hugging back. “It is good to see you both again, I’m so sorry that I made you leave. I didn’t realize how strict I was being until you both actually left.” Michael then released Castiel before turning to face me. Gabriel got noticeably more tense and started moving in front of me, but Michael just laughed softly at him then told him to relax. I was a little worried about having Michael in front of me, but he seemed okay so far so I was willing to take my chances. He wrapped his wings around us so that we were blocked from the others, which made me extremely nervous, but he still was acting pretty non-threatening. 

“I just wanted to officially meet my younger brother’s mate. Sorry if this all seems confusing to you, there’s no way Gabriel explained everything. Do you even know what mates are?” When I shook my head no, he tipped his head back and pretty much roared with laughter. “Well I’ll let him explain, wouldn’t want to get him jealous.” Michael then tugged me a little closer and said staring into my eyes. His eyes were really blue, but not deep blue like Castiel’s and not ice like Lucifer’s, a weird middle blue.

“Give Gabriel a chance. He can seem hyperactive and crazy, but at heart he’s a good dragon. Now I’m gonna release you so that your mate can reassure himself that you’re okay.” Michael then jumped back and unfurled his wings so that he landed next to Lucifer and laughed at the expression Gabriel shot his way. Gabriel swung his wing around me once he had gotten over, and it took a second to realize that Castiel was covering me with his wing too. Lucifer had gotten up while Michael was talking to me, but he was still glaring at me from next to Michael.

“Alright, well Lucifer and I are going to go back to the nest, remember that you all are welcome, and we’ll hopefully see you later. Come on Lucifer.” Michael didn’t even pause before he was turning around to shift into his bigger form. Lucifer gave a huff of anger before shifting into his form too. I was a little scared, staring into the full size white-and-black dragon, but Michael just nudged Lucifer with his head before jumping up to hover in the air. Lucifer glared at us for another second before pushing off to join his older brother. They both wheeled around and started flying away, back towards where they came. Gabriel and Castiel gave twin sighs of relief, then turned to me to make sure I was okay. 

“Sam? Trust me when I say that this isn’t how I wanted you to meet my brothers… are you alright?” Gabriel asked concernedly, tugging me a little closer with his wing.

“Yeah, I’m good” I responded, “I’ve still got some bruises from Crowley, but I’m feeling a lot better now.” I really wanted to see Dean, but didn’t really know how to bring up my brother. I was starting to feel a little foggy, but I knew that I could sleep later and deal with everything much much later. Luckily, Gabriel remembered about Dean and started tugging me forward more into the clearing with his wing while chattering on about how he flew over most of the forest and thought he had found Dean, but you can tell me for sure huh Sam? I could only nod speechless before he was transforming and nudging me up his leg. It was only after I climbed on before I realized that I forgot about Castiel, but looking around I noticed that he had already transformed and was hovering above us. It took a couple seconds for me to realize Gabriel had stopped talking and was just staring at me.

“Let’s get you to your brother, okay, kiddo? I’m going to need you to get down however, I’m not going to risk you zoning out or falling unconscious on my back,” Gabriel said slowly, tilting his head a little to the side making him look even more concerned. I was just going to say that I felt fine, but that fog had slowly started to creep back and I decided that it was probably for the best if I got down. I clambered down, swaying a little to my embarrassment when I reached the ground. Gabriel just leaned back on his hind legs and picked me up, cradling me to his chest. I wanted to stay awake to assure him that I was fine, but that fog was back and my body felt way too heavy to be doing anything major like talking so I went boneless in his claws and felt the world slip away.

“-am, Sam! Come on buddy, you gotta wake up for me man.You’re not gonna leave me alone with this hyperactive dragon are you?” I heard the voice and it sounded so familiar, I just couldn’t quite grasp who it was.

“Hey, that was uncalled for! You never make fun of Cassie!” 

Another voice that I knew butted in above me---but it wasn’t until the first voice had responded, “That’s because I actually like Cas, I don’t like you!” that I realized where I must be. In a flash, I remembered everything that had happened, the four dragons, the unicorns, Crowley, and everything about me being Gabriel’s mate. I instantly opened my eyes and rolled out of Gabriel’s claws, surprising everyone who thought that I was still unconscious. My eyes flitted around the clearing until they landed on the only one who could actually pull me from unconsciousness just by being there.

“Dean!”

“Sam, you’re awake!” I have no idea who yelled first, the next second had both of us hugging and making sure the other was okay. “You idiot, what were you thinking? Come on Sam, I raised you better then this!” Dean demanded.

“Yeah, but they were hurting Gabriel and Castiel was already injured! I couldn’t just leave them there!” I defended.

“Ugh, I swear, you’re too nice to survive in this world.” Dean grumbled back, but I could tell I won that round.

“That’s why he has me!” Gabriel interjected looking smug. 

“You are a damned menace and no one should be stuck with you.” Dean informed him grimly before being suddenly jerked back by a dark blue wing that caused him to stumble into Castiel. Who then proceeded to lecture him about showing respect and being a nice person. Gabriel started outright laughing, and I even snorted a little because I just couldn’t imagine my brother even listening to what the dragon was saying. Dean retaliated by giving us the blackest glares he could before being dragged away by Castiel to have a “more private talk”. Gabriel laughed for a couple more seconds before turning to me with a more serious expression. 

“How are you Sam? You’ve had a rough couple a days-” Gabriel started looking at me concernedly, but was cut off when I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, resting them right above his wing joints. 

“Thank you for coming back for me, I wasn’t sure you would.” I murmured to him, causing him to snap out of the frozen state he went into when I hugged him. His arms came around me squeezing me even tighter to him while his wings swung around the two of us cocooning us from the rest of the world.

“I will never leave you, and will spend the rest of my life proving that to you. You are my mate and I will protect you from everything in my power, if you’ll let me.” At that he backed away a couple of inches so that I could see his eyes glowing a molten gold and locked on mine. “Will you be my mate, Sam?” 

I could barely even think with his eye’s looking into me, but I knew that I most definitely wanted to learn and be with this dragon more. Besides, I remembered Lucifer saying that Castiel had been bonded to a human, and since the only other one he met was Dean they had to be mates. All I had to do was accept Gabriel’s offer and I’d be able to spend the rest of my life with my brother, his mate, and this gold dragon that was currently looking at me like I was the most precious thing he had ever seen. So it was without hesitation that I firmly replied with a yes. Gabriel’s eyes somehow got brighter and with no pause whatsoever he growled mine and then crashed his lips into mine. It was the most intense feeling I had ever experienced, a mix of pain and pleasure that somehow made me feel stronger while sending me soaring through the clouds. After the kiss ended we both ended up panting for breath, which is also when I realized that Dean was making catcalls on the other end of the clearing, much to Castiel’s chagrin. Gabriel just huffed a laugh, before leaving his wing draped around me keeping me pressed close to his side. A position that I felt extremely happy with if I was going to be honest with myself. I looked at Dean and Castiel again, noticing the fact that even though Dean had been making fun of us, he hadn’t let go of Castiel’s hand, something that Castiel was taking full advantage of if the happy little smiles he kept darting Dean’s way had anything to say about it. I then returned my attention to the dragon in front of me, currently watching me with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes, and I knew that even though it would take some time to get used to the two new dragons, Dean and I would be able to adjust. We would be okay, and I was looking forward for the future to see what would happen with this beautiful creature at my side. I leaned forward and gave Gabriel another kiss, reaffirming what I already knew. We would be okay because nothing could stop us now that we were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on getting through! Let me know if I should make a sequel to this where they go visit the nest, or if I should leave it at this please! Thanks for reading, love you all!


End file.
